disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Atomic Elemental Mana Burst
School Evocation; Level Sorcerer/Wizard 8, Witch 8, Succubus 8, Kitsune 8, Death 8, Nosferatu 8 CASTING Casting Time 1 full round action Components V, S EFFECT Range 40 foot burst centered on user Duration Instantaneous Saving Throw Reflex halves; Spell Resistance yes DESCRIPTION Summoning the flames from the depths of your arcane heart, or communing with the spirits of the wind you channel your rage, hate, and destructive intent into an elemental burst of energy that destroys all in it's path. This deals 1d6 damage per level (Max 15d6) to creatures in the area. A successful reflex saving throw halves the damage done. Upon selecting this spell you must select a single element, Fire, Cold, Acid, Sonic, or electricity. This spell deals that kind of damage. If you are a spellcaster that possesses a domain, dominion, or some sort of bloodline that determines a specific elemental affinity (Such as the Fire domain, A Thin Ice witch, or a draconic bloodline) you must select the same kind of energy type granted by that ability first. On a failed saving throw the creature takes full damage and is knocked prone after being flung backwards a number of feet equal to the spell's burst radius. Falling damage is calculated normally. Even on a successful saving throw you are pushed to the edge of the 40 foot circle but take no falling damage. If this spell is used on a creature that is grappled, pinned, restrained, paralyzed, or otherwise has a movement of 0, All damage dealt with this technique becomes d10's and the caster adds 1 and 1/2 their relevant ability modifier to the damage dealt. In addition, the spell does the following on a failed save, depending on the element. Fire: The creature catches fire and takes an additional 4d6 on the following round. This lasts for 7 rounds or until the creature takes a full round action to put the fire out. Objects or creatures destroyed by this spell are turned to ash. Cold: The creature suffers 1d6 dexterity damage, and the falling damage deals +1 damage per damage dice. Acid: The creature is consumed by acid and takes an additional 4d6 on the following round. This lasts for 7 rounds or until the creature takes a full round action to remove the acid from their body in some way. Objects or creatures destroyed by this spell are melted into a puddle. Sonic: The creature suffers 1d6 dexterity damage, and they are deafened for 1d6 minutes. Electricity: The creature is stunned for 1d4+1 rounds. If they are wearing a large amount of metal on their person, they also take an additional +1 electricity damage per damage dice of the spell (But not the falling damage). ''Mana Burn: ''By casting this spell using mana as per the Manacaster feat, you can gain additional effects by spending more mana. These effects are cumulative. · Extra Damage: You can increase this spell's damage by +1d6 for every 2 mana you spend. You can't increase the amount by more than the initial amount (For example, at max level you could increase it by +15d6 for 30 extra mana to double the number of damage dice dealt) · Extra Burst: You can increase the blast radius of this spell. For every 10 mana you spend you can increase the blast radius of this spell by 30 feet. · Difficult Spell: You can make this spell more difficult to resist. By spending 8 mana, you can increase the save DC by +1. For every 8 mana you spend this way you increase the DC by +1 to a maximum of +10.